


Smiles

by lirin



Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin
Summary: Byron used to smile the same way.





	Smiles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karios/gifts).



The young man in the thrift store has the grin of a conman.

Byron used to grin like that. He’d smile at everybody he met, June included. But sometimes he’d have a special smile just for her. A smile that meant he was actually happy, not just trying to get something from someone. Those were her favorite times. It took years to learn how to coax that smile out, but learning it was never a chore.

June wonders if this young man ever has a special smile that’s more real than the others.

She thinks she’d like to find out.


End file.
